Field of Invention
The invention relates to a nonvolatile memory circuit, and in particular relates to a resistance random access memory circuit.
Description of Related Art
The flash memory is a non-volatile memory capable of being erased or programmed repeatedly in operation. This technique is widely applied for general data storage, and for data exchange and transmission between a computer and other digital products such as a memory card, a flash drive, and the like.